On The Brink Of Beauty
by P h a n t o m W i s h
Summary: "Do you judge people on how they act, or who they are?"... An AU one shot with SOKI, SOKI, SOKI! I hope I've sparked your interest enough, please read! XD


**A/N: Hello, hello! So this is a little AU one shot that I originally wrote with two of my OCs (a guy and a girl), but I decided to turn it into a SoKi fic since I know so many people out there ship this couple (myself being one of those people). So please enjoy all you lovely SoKi fans! XD**

**Oh, and as a side note, the name has absolutely nothing to do with the fic, I just thought it sounded pretty~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, if I did you would know, because the SoKi would never end!**

_**On The Brink Of Beauty**_

Soul walked in to Kids room, he was sitting cross leged in the middle of his bed in the corner dressed in a gray T-shirt and black sweat pants. Soul was dressed in similar fashion. He looked as though he was thinking, but his face looked so sad. Soul knew something was wrong, so he decided to ask him about it. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Kid.

"Hi!" He said in a happy tone trying to lighten his mood.

Kids face changed from sad to surprised as he jumped a little, just now realizing his presence. He glanced over to Soul then looked at the wall across from his bed, his expression sad once again.

"Hey..."

"What's wrong?" He asked his eyes filling with worry.

"..." Kid didn't speak, his right eyebrow twitching was his only reponse.

"It's okay, you can tell me." He still didn't respond. "If you're worried about me telling someone, I promise I won't."

He looked over to Soul with unsure eyes, he gave him a reassuring smile. He looked back over to the wall, took a deep breath then sighed.

"Do you judge people on how they act, or who they are?"

He was confused. How could this of all things be making him so depressed? He wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

"What-" Kid interrupted him.

"Because society only cares about what you do,"

Soul still couldn't figure out what he was getting at.

"I don't understand."

"They don't take the time to figure out who you are or why you did it, they only thing they care about is the fact that they think you DID do it. They judge you on what they think you've done, weather your mind is absent or not, your body was there, so- so that's who you are to them..."

He was looking at Kid, and noticed that his breathing had become shaky, as well as his hands that he had safely tucked into his lap.

"I'm not gonna judge you just beacause you've done something wrong."

"But that's just it, I didn't do anything wrong. My mind isn't there when my body does it, it's someone else, not me. I-it's not who I really am, but nobody cares."

He looked down and sniffed, tears now falling freely from his golden eyes.

"..." Soul didn't say anything, he just sat there, processing what Kid had just said.

He covered his face with his hands, his head leaning down futher.

"They've never cared!" He was practically bawling now. His body shaking all over his breath hitching every now and again, as well as whimpering. He just couldn't hold in anymore, ever since he came here. Everything had just gotten worse, and he still kept getting in trouble for things he didn't do. And it was all because of them...

Soul moved around the bed until he was facing him, he looked at his pitiful form for a moment before he grabbed Kid gently by his shoulders and pushed until he was sitting up, his head was still looking down. He cupped his face and pulled it up until he was looking at him, his eyes puffy and red from his crying.

"I care..." Soul said to him, before he pulled him into a loving embrace. Kid hugged him back burying his face into the crook of his neck. Soul felt the clothes on his shoulder dampen with tears. Kid enjoyed the feeling of the affection, taking in all his warmth, it felt good to have someone care for once. They stayed like this for a while, as Soul pet his black hair, comforting him.

Then Soul felt Kids body lean against him, his arms fell from his back as they went limp, and his breathing had slowed to a steady rhythm.

All of his crying had exhausted him, and he fell asleep in Souls comfortable arms. He carefully pushed Kid off him, cradling his head and back so he wouldn't fall straight back onto the bed and wake up. He gently laid him down and covered him up with a blanket. Soul stood up and watched as he adjusted his body so he was laying on his side in the fetal position facing him, his hands balled into fists at his chest. He looked like a baby laying there with his cheeks flushed from his sobbing moments ago, and a drop of drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

Soul smiled down at him before cutting the light off, and leaving the room...

**A/N: So, there it is! I hope you liked it, and if enough people are interested I could turn this into a full blown story, and/or post the original version too! Please reveiw! XD**


End file.
